Heartless
Heartless are the main creatures which Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight against in Kingdom Hearts I and II. They are living embodiments of darkness created when a heart is swallowed by Darkness. They act on instinct, seeking out even more hearts to consume and add onto their ranks. Though they have normally been seen controlled by Maleficent and the other Disney Villains, the Heartless will actually ally with whoever is the strongest when two different forces try to control them. |games = ''Kingdom Hearts'' series (2002 onwards) |alias = Those Without Hearts |personality = Emotionless, instinctive, empty. |appearance = Varies, but all of them have yellow eyes and antennas. Many of them carry a black, heart-shaped symbol with red thorns crossing it. |occupation = Minions, heart collectors. |alliance = The Darkness, anyone strong enough to control them. |goal = To collect people and World's hearts. |home = The Dark Realm End of the World |friends = Organization XIII (sometimes), Maleficent, Captain Hook, Hades, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, John Clayton, Shan Yu, Hector Barbossa, MCP, Sark, Pete, Master Xehanort, Xehanort, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Flotsam and Jetsam, Chernabog, Cerberus, Titans, The Experiment, Hayabusa the Falcon, Hostile Program. |enemies = Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Riku/Riku-Ansem, Kairi, Princesses of Heart, The Queen of Hearts, Card Soldiers, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, Doorknob, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Kerchak, Kala, gorillas, Hercules, Auron, Megara, Pegasus, Philoctetes, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonheart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith, Cid Highwind, Aladdin, Abu, Magic Carpet, Genie, Iago, Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, King Triton, Jack Skellington, Sally Skellington, Zero, Mayor of Halloweentown, Dr. Finkelstein, Santa Claus, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Gepetto, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Aqua, Simba, Dumbo, Bambi, Mushu, Fa Mulan, The Emperor of China, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip Potts, Wardrobe, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Clara Cluck, Horace Horsecollar, Yen Sid, Data Sora, Jiminy's Journal, Naminé, Roxas, Tron, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Rafiki, Xion, Organization XIII (sometimes), Merlin, Tifa Lockhart, The Gullwings, DiZ/Ansem the Wise, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Axel, Sephiroth, Pluto, Stitch, Dumbo, Chicken Little, Bambi, Nobodies. |likes = Nothing. |dislikes = Nothing. |powers = Varies according to the Heartless. |weapons = Varies. |fate = Still remain a threat to the worlds. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' In an attempt to draw out the darkness in the heart of his pupil, Ventus, Master Xehanort summoned several Neoshadows to fight him, but Ventus was overwhellmed and nearly destroyed by the Heartless instead. Much later, as Aqua wanders the Realm of Darkness following her battle with Terra-Xehanort, she encounters a group of Darksides. Although she initially summons Master Keeper, she decides to let the Darksides come at her without resisting. However, Terra's Keyblade and Ventus's Keyblade come to her rescue, a last symbol of hope from her old friends Terra and Ventus, and destroy the Darksides. Her spirit returning, and in hopes of returning to her home, Aqua presses on through the Realm of Darkness, along the way encountering many Pureblood Heartless, including Shadows, Neoshadows and Darkballs. During this time, she is stalked and attacked by a massive Heartless, engaging it in combat and emerging victorious after a strenuous battle. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Building on Ansem the Wise's research into the nature of the heart, two of his apprentices, Xehanort and Master Xehanort's co-conspirator, Braig, experimented on people's hearts without his knowledge, convincing Ansem's other apprentices, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo, to assist them. During the experiments, Xehanort discovered the Heartless, and one of them leads him to the heart of Radiant Garden. After further studying them, he created the first Emblem Heartless. After discovering his apprentices' experiments and realizing his error in trying to interfere with the nature of the heart, Ansem the Wise ordered his apprentices to cease their research. However, they overthrow Ansem, banishing him to the Realm of Darkness while Xehanort takes his name. Their continued experiements eventually led the group to lose their hearts, turning them into Heartless and Nobodies, and Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, began planning to find and take the power of Kingdom Hearts. In the meantime, the Heartless consumed most of the world, leaving only Hollow Bastion, and they began speading to other worlds. Ansem began manipulating Maleficent and her allies to use the Heartless in their bid to conquer all worlds and take Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Maleficent sends the Heartless to invade many worlds, to consume their hearts and search for the seven Princesses of Heart. Many of her allies use the Heartless to advance their own plans, in many cases to conquer their own worlds. Sora encounters Heartless within his Dive to the Heart, including a Darkside. A few days later, when Riku opens the door to the heart of the world, the Heartless invade en masse, and they succeed in devouring the islands, despite Sora obtaining the Keyblade and attempting to stop them. After he escapes to Traverse Town, Sora meets Leon and Yuffie, who explain to him the nature of the Heartless and tell him his Keyblade both draws them to him and is the best weapon against them. This leads Sora to fight the Heartless alongside Donald Duck and Goofy, in an effort to save the worlds. Sora eventually learns that the Heartless are being used by Maleficent to capture the seven Princesses of Heart and open the door to Kingdom Hearts, so that she and her allies can rule over all worlds. However, Ansem, possessing Riku's body, uses the Keyblade of heart to drown Maleficent in her own darkness and transform her into her dragon form. After she is destroyed by Sora, Ansem reveals that, like the other villains, she was being used by the Heartless. Ansem challenges Sora in order to claim Kairi's heart and complete the Final Keyhole, but Sora defeats him. Sora then uses Ansem's Keyblade on himself, in order to free Kairi's heart and complete the Keyhole so it can be sealed. Although he succeeds, he loses his own heart and becomes a Shadow Heartless in the process. Kairi's light restores Sora to his human form, and he soon travels to the End of the World to stop Ansem from reaching Kingdom Hearts. Ansem uses a great many Heartless in an effort to defeat Sora, but he is finally beaten in front of the Door to Darkness. Ansem reaches out to Kingdom Hearts to try and control the darkness he expects within, but he is destroyed by the light of Kingdom Hearts. In order to stop an immeasurable wave of Heartless from emerging through the Door to Darkness, Sora closes and locks the door with the help of Riku and Mickey, who are stuck in the Realm of Darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The Heartless appear inside Castle Oblivion as pawns of Organization XIII. Although it is unclear whether the Heartless in the castle are crafted from Sora and Riku's memories or are real, it is suggested that even at this point, the Organization is manipulating Sora into collecting hearts for them. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' As a Keyblade-wielding member of Organization XIII, Roxas is often sent on missions to defeat Heartless and collect hearts. During one of his early missions, Marluxia introduces Roxas to fighting Heartless and explains to him the difference between Pureblood and Emblem Heartless. He also tells Roxas that hearts he collects will gather to form Kingdom Hearts, and Zexion further emphasizes the importance of Roxas's role. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' After Sora awakens in Twilight Town, he travels to the Mysterious Tower, where he meets Pete, Maleficent's second in command, who is working to make an army of Heartless for Maleficent's use. After defeating his squad of Heartless, Sora realizes that the worlds are still in danger. He meets with the Tower's master, Yen Sid, who explains Sora's new mission, telling him that although Sora and company prevented a catastrophic invasion of the Realm of Light by Heartless, there are still many Heartless throughout the worlds. Maleficent and Pete continue to use Heartless in attempting to conquer worlds, and as Axel reveals during the Battle of the 1000 Heartless, Organization XIII is using Sora to release the hearts of every Heartless he destroys to create their own Kingdom Hearts. With this knowledge, Sora heads for the Organization's base world, The World That Never Was, to stop their plans for Kingdom Hearts. Inside the Castle That Never Was, Saïx shows off the Organization's Kingdom Hearts to Sora's group, and he summons a great many Shadows to attack. Kingdom Hearts is damaged when Ansem the Wise fails to encode it as data, causing hearts to rain down over the Dark City, spawning a great swarm of Shadows that attack the castle. Maleficent of Pete take on the swarm, sending Sora and company to defeat Xemnas, atop the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Digital representations of the Heartless appear within the datascape of Jiminy's Journal, just as they had appeared in the real worlds. The bugs infecting the Journal also appear as various species of Heartless. The source of the bugs, the digital representation of Sora's Heartless, absorbs the defeated Heartless in order to increase in power, but it is defeated by Data Sora and King Mickey, and the journal is repaired. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Before beginning Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam, Yen Sid explains that the Dream Eaters are manifestations of darkness that serve as the Sleeping Worlds' counterpart to the Heartless. Nature Pureblood Heartless are natural Heartless, born from the darkness in people's hearts. They are ink-black in color, with yellow beady eyes. They are more common in places that are close to or saturated in darkness. Upon their destruction, they simply disappear in puffs of darkness, without a heart leaving its body. Emblem Heartless, on the other hand, were originally created from machines that reproduce the process of a heart being consumed by darkness. Afterward, stolen hearts can become Emblems. They have more varied shapes, colors, and are branded with Xehanort's symbol to differentiate them from the Pureblood ones. They are more common on the worlds within the Realm of Light, and usually mimic the shape of creatures or objects within that world. Heartless, Emblem or Pureblood, possess several key characteristics that define them as Heartless. All Heartless are created when the darkness that resides in a person's heart consumes him or her, thus giving the darkness shape and form (this process occasionally forms Nobodies, which are born from the body and soul left behind when the heart is lost). Being born from darkness, they are mindless and act on instinct, their only goal to find hearts, and consume them to create more Heartless. But what they desire above all are the hearts of worlds, and thus they enter worlds in search of the way into the hearts of the worlds. When they consume these colossal hearts, the remains of the world form new worlds, such as Traverse Town and the End of the World. At the same time, Heartless seek out the users of the Keyblade, since the Keyblades are able to vanquish Heartless very effectively. In order to stop the users of the Keyblades, the Heartless use the Keyblade itself as a homing beacon, but ultimately desire to take the heart that commands it. Because of this, Keyblade wielders are under constant attack. Heartless, being formed from darkness, have varying strengths, depending on the amount of darkness in a person's heart. The darker the heart forming a Heartless, Emblem or Pureblood, the more powerful and more monstrous the resulting being will be. An exception to this is Xehanort's Heartless, who retained his human appearance for unknown reasons. This is a direct contrast to Nobodies, which determine rank according to the strength of the heart, and whose appearances become more human as they increase in power. The Heartless, being mindless, usually have no master to direct their actions and instead act on the instinct to gather more hearts. However, there are some higher beings who can command them. Heartless will obey those with an affinity for darkness and a strong will. If many people attempt to control them, the Heartless will side with whomever is most powerful. Those with hearts, such as Maleficent, endanger themselves however, as the Heartless are attracted to their hearts and if they show weakness, the Heartless will not think twice of consuming their hearts. On the other hand, higher ranking Heartless, like Xehanort's Heartless, can fully command other Heartless without endangering themselves. Also, Organization XIII is able to command them as well with their strong wills, but are not endangered of being consumed by them for their lack of a heart. Heartless make use of the "corridors of darkness", inter-dimensional pathways that connect the many worlds. These pathways are located in the Realm of Darkness, and thus are very dangerous to use if one is not accustomed to the darkness. The Heartless invasion While the Heartless were not researched with the intent of creating a fighting force, their very nature as manifestations of the destructive force of darkness made them naturally suited for conquering and destroying the various worlds. Their natural ability to travel to various worlds through the use of Corridors of Darkness makes it virtually impossible to fully defend a world from Heartless, and the method in which they are created and exist make it practically impossible to cut them off at the source. Even fighting them once they appear is made difficult due to their immunity to standard weaponry. While sealing a world's Keyhole will save the world itself, it is still possible for the Heartless to appear on the world and hunt the people themselves. For example, even though the great Door to Darkness at The Radiant Garden was sealed by Sora in the Kingdom Hearts, the Heartless were able to remain on that world even after the destruction of the End of the World and the restoration of the worlds, and propagated to form a gigantic siege engine of over a thousand Heartless. The Heartless's natural danger is only increased due to the many villains who seek to harness the creatures' power for their own goals. Many of these villains, such as Pete and Organization XIII, specifically seek to create abnormally strong Heartless by forcing beings with strong hearts to succumb to darkness. The primary weapon for destroying the Heartless is the Keyblade, as it is both specially suited for manipulating the bonds between heart, body, and soul which create Heartless, and it is the only object able to thwart the Heartless in their goal of devouring a world's heart. However, in the absence of the Keyblade there are several other options. Magic is effective against the Heartless, as are magical weapons. In either situation, invading Heartless can be made disorganized by defeating the major Heartless which leads them, or the dark heart which attracted them to that world. While this does not by any means purge the world of its Heartless, it gives no small respite from their threat. End of the World and Kingdom Hearts The Heartless reside wherever darkness is abundant, especially the Realm of Darkness. However, they also reside in places such as the End of the World, a collection of the remnants of worlds that is located near the darkness. Another area that the Heartless live in is The World That Never Was, the world of the Nobodies that rests dangerously close to the darkness upon which the Heartless thrive. Heartless, as they seek and consume hearts, also desire to return to the greatest heart, the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hears, that resides deep within the Realm of Darkness. And because of this, Heartless seek immense darkness, enough to completely consume the Realm of Light. The entryway into this place of great power is the Door to Darkness, the door that separates the realm of light and the realm of darkness. However, with the efforts of Sora and the King, the door is closed, which causes the worlds lost to the darkness to be restored, and preventing a massive army of Heartless from pouring into the realm of light. The forces of the Heartless were extremely weakened after the door to Kingdom Hearts was sealed off, though there were still many left. At the end of Kingdom Hearts II, it is unknown what exactly happened to the Heartless and if they still pose a threat. It should be noted though that Yen Sid has mentioned that the only true way to destroy all Heartless is to have all people have light filled in their hearts and no darkness, leaving nothing to create a Heartless or something for them to thrive for. Variety Pureblood Heartless The original type of Heartless, and the most common. They are completely black with piercing yellow eyes and antennas, and have the ability to teleport by sinking into the ground and moving incredibly fast. Sora faces these species many times during his adventures, especially near the end. Included amongst the Pureblood are the Shadow, Invisible, Darkball, '''and Darkside Heartless. Emblem Heartless Making up most of the majority of Heartless seen in the series, Emblem are artifically created Heartless made in the Heartless Manufactory by "Ansem" and Maleficent. Unlike the Pureblood, Emblem come in multiple kinds of shapes and sizes, and have various colors. Upon gaining more hearts, they become more powerful and multiply. They represent the biggest part of the Heartless enemies and bosses in both games. Examples include the '''Trickmaster, Shaman and Groundshaker Heartless. World-Themed Heartless Normally, the Emblem Heartless sometimes appear as more authentic versions to the World's nature and laws, even going as far to appear only in that specific world (example: the Fortuneteller s are Arabic-themed Heartless, thus only appearing in Agrabah, etc.). Pureblood Heartless *note* The ones in bold are bosses. *Shadow *Gigas Shadow *Mega-Shadow *Shadow Sora *Darkball *Invisible *Orcus *Bit Sniper *Neoshadow *Novashadow *Gargoyle Knight *Gargoyle Warrior *Massive Possessor *Shadow Glob *Blox Bug *Danger Bug *Metal Bug *Prize Bug *'Sora's Heartless: Neo Darkside' *'Sora's Heartless: True Form' *'Sora's Heartless: Offshoots' *'Sora's Heartless: Shadow' *'Anti-Sora' *'Darkside' *'Dark Follower' *'Possessor' *'Thresholder' *'Shadow Stalker' *'Dark Thorn' *Hunter of the Dark Emblem Heartless *Soldier *Stealth Soldier *Deserter *Sergeant *Commander *Air Soldier *Large Body *Fat Bandit *Red Nocturne *Blue Rhapsody *Yellow Opera *Green Requiem *Black Ballade *Silver Rock *Emerald Blues *Crimson Jazz *Spring Metal *Scarlet Tango *Grey Caprice *Striped Aria *Sapphire Elegy *Pink Concerto *Turquoise March *Emerald Serenade *Powerwild *Bouncywild *Sniper Wild *Bandit *Pot Spider *Barrel Spider *Pot Scorpion *Search Ghost *Grand Ghost *Hover Ghost *Carrier Ghost *Living Pod *Sheltering Zone *Sea Neon *Screwdiver *Missilediver *Aquatank *Jet Balloon *Gargoyle *Wight Knight *Pirate *Air Pirate *Air Viking *Battleship *Wyvern *Tailbunker *Avalanche *Wavecrest *Phantomtail *Windstorm *Dustflier *Defender *Eliminator *Wizard *White Mushroom *Black Fungus *Rare Truffle *Pink Agaricus *Gold Tricholoma *Angel Star *Chimaera *Creeper Plant *Dire Plant *Fire Plant *Blizzard Plant *Poison Plant *Crescendo *Flare Note *Bubble Beat *Tornado Step *Trick Ghost *Magic Phantom *Rabid Dog *Snapper Dog *Bully Dog *Hook Bat *Perplex *Bookmaster *Runemaster *Barrier Master *Minute Bomb *Skater Bomb *Storm Bomb *Detonator *Hammer Frame *Iron Hammer *Bulky Vendor *Rare Vendor *Fortuneteller *Cannon Gun *Silent Launcher *Ice Cannon *Switch Launcher *Jumbo Cannon *Rapid Thruster *Driller Mole *Lance Soldier *Lance Warrior *Morning Star *Spiked Crawler *Scorching Sphere *Fiery Globe *Icy Cube *Snowy Crystal *Luna Bandit *Graveyard *Toy Soldier *Aeroplane *Hot Rod *Mad Bumper *Assault Rider *Nightwalker *Bolt Tower *Magnum Loader *Strafer *Devastator *Reckless *Living Bone *Shaman *Necromancer *Aerial Knocker *Aerial Champ *Armored Knight *Surveillance Robot *Guardian *Destroyer *Large Armor *Clay Armor *Solid Armor *Land Armor *Cymbal Monkey *Tricky Monkey *Air Battler *Aerial Master *Artful Flyer *Sky Grappler *Creepworm *Zip Slasher *Dual Blade *Heat Saber *Chill Ripper *Blitz Spear *Stalwart Blade *'Guard Armor' *'Opposite Armor' *'Red Armor' *'Powered Armor' *'Trickmaster' *'Crimson Prankster' *'Stealth Sneak' *'Sneak Army' *'Veil Lizard' *'Lurk Lizard' *'Pot Centipede' *'Parasite Cage' *'Behemoth' *'Destroyed Behemoth' *'Arc Behemoth' *'Phantom' *'Kurt Zisa' *'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' *'World of Chaos' *'Illuminator' *'Prison Keeper' *'Volcanic Lord' *'Blizzard Lord' *'Storm Rider' *'Grim Reaper' *'Groundshaker' *'Mushroom XIII No. 1' *'Mushroom XIII No. 2' *'Mushroom XIII No. 3' *'Mushroom XIII No. 4' *'Mushroom XIII No. 5' *'Mushroom XIII No. 6' *'Mushroom XIII No. 7' *'Mushroom XIII No. 8' *'Mushroom XIII No. 9' *'Mushroom XIII No. 10' *'Mushroom XIII No. 11' *'Mushroom XIII No. 12' *'Mushroom XIII No. 13' *'Antlion' *'Infernal Engine' *'Tentaclaw' *'Leechgrave' *'Ruler of the Sky' Gummi Heartless *﻿Crawler *Dragonfly *Driller B *Hunter *Hunter-X *'Pirate Ship' *Reaper's Wheel *Submarine Gallery Category:Villains Category:Enemies